Six-Word Memoirs
by BloomRay
Summary: Inspired by the Hemingway project, our favourite characters remembered in six words.
1. Azula

_Hello everyone!_

_So I came across one 'Smith Magazine' where readers tell their life story in six words, a nod to the six-word story challenge given to Ernest Hemingway. I thought it would be nice to try it out, so here I am. To begin with, my favourite character of the series! _

* * *

**Azula**

Her insanity would become her reality.

* * *

_As always, I'd love to hear what you think. If you like it enough, then please do leave some requests! _

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Sokka

**Sokka**

"Helpless." Until he proved them wrong.


	3. Zhao

**Admiral Zhao**

They underestimated the power of stupidity.


	4. Katara

_Dedicated to my first request by Jokermask18. Hope you like it! _

* * *

**Katara**

It (he) was worth the risk.

* * *

_Depending on who you ship, I'll leave it to you to decide who it is. As always, your thoughts would be lovely. _


	5. Aang

_For NonA :) -_

* * *

**Aang**

Sometimes heroes need saving from themselves.


	6. Zuko

**Zuko**

They broke him. He came back.


	7. Iroh

**Iroh**

He never gave up on him.


	8. Sozin

**Sozin**

Our decisions are what define us.


	9. Toph

_To Shiane Ventures :)_

* * *

**Toph**

Giving "boss" a whole new definition.

* * *

_I thought about getting deep and all, but then again, it's Toph._


	10. Appa

_To the lovely Cup-Noodles!_

* * *

**Appa**

He never left his side again.

* * *

_He's so fluffy I'm gonna diiiiieeee._

_Your thoughts are always welcome!_


	11. Roku

_At the request of Jokermask18._

* * *

**Roku**

Friendships that cease were never real.


	12. Koh

_Another request by Jokermask18. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Koh**

No face can hide the madness.

* * *

_Koh seems trapped by constantly trying to trick people into stealing their faces. I can't imagine that he can be all that sane after spending centuries the way he has._


	13. Suki

_Thank you all so much for the responses lately! Absolutely brilliant. This goes out to tophaintweak :) _

* * *

**Suki**

She wore her scars with pride.


	14. Kyoshi

_Another request by tophaintweak and Guest! _

* * *

**Kyoshi**

Without compassion, there is no justice.

* * *

_A difficult one, but I like to think she might have once regretted an occasion where she only thought of justice, and not the consequence._


	15. Kuruk

_Request once more by tophaintweak. _

* * *

**Kuruk**

Arrogance and anger were his downfall.


	16. Hei Bai

_For Guest -_

* * *

**Hei Bai**

Home is always worth fighting for.


	17. Ursa

_Wow - thank you so much for all the feedback lately! It's brilliant to hear what people have to say :) so cheers for that. And now, for bendergurl123:_

* * *

**Ursa**

She sacrificed tomorrow for his today.


	18. Teo

_For Guest - _

* * *

**Teo**

Nothing could have held him back.

* * *

_Your thoughts, as always, are much appreciated._


	19. Ozai

_For tophaintweak -_

* * *

**Ozai**

Fools make the worst of tyrants.


	20. Ty Lee

_To tophaintweak - _

* * *

**Ty Lee**

"Naive." But it helped her cope.

* * *

_Ty Lee's another one I used to think was absolutely nuts. I mean, I understand Azula controlled her friends with fear, but her entire attitude had me thinking that she was utterly bonkers under all the bubbly-ness. _


	21. Mai

_For tophaintweak -_

* * *

**Mai**

She had forgotten how to live.

* * *

_Mai struck a deep chord of pity in me. It can't have been easy to be a child that was "seen and not heard."_


	22. Gran Gran

_For tophaintweak -_

* * *

**Gran Gran**

Ageing skin. Weaker body. Endless spirit.

* * *

_Man, she was cool._

_The reviews/alerts/favourites are absolutely wonderful. Thank you again!_


	23. King Bumi

_For Jokermask18 -_

* * *

**King Bumi**

The best ones are always mad.

* * *

_Another one of my favourite characters. I've noticed they're all delightfully insane. Speaks volumes, doesn't it?_


	24. Yue

_For hunterbear97-_

* * *

**Yue**

She never stopped watching over him.

* * *

_Thoughts/requests are always welcome!_


	25. Earth King Kuei

_For storywriter1id -_

* * *

**Kuei**

Crowns do not make one king.

* * *

_As always, thoughts are appreciated._


	26. The Cabbage Merchant

_And now for everyone's favourite comic relief! For Jokermask18. :)_

* * *

**The Cabbage Merchant**

He questioned his life choices often.

* * *

_I'll be honest, this was by far the most difficult one. Thoughts?_


	27. Hakoda

_For tophaintweak and JackieStarSister -_

* * *

**Hakoda**

War breaks men, but not fathers.


	28. Jet

_Absolutely thrilled with the feedback, you guys are awesome! For tophaintweak and JackieStarSister -_

* * *

**Jet**

To the boy who died free.


	29. Smellerbee

_For tophaintweak and JackieStarSister-_

* * *

**Smellerbee**

In rebellion, she found her place.


	30. Longshot

_Thank you to all those that reviewed last time around, absolutely fantastic to hear what you think. More Freedom Fighters, for tophaintweak and JackieStarSister:_

* * *

**Longshot**

Great strength dwells in quiet minds.


	31. The Duke

_For tophaintweak and JackieStarSister -_

* * *

**The Duke**

His innocence brightened their darkest days.

* * *

_I always imagined that The Duke helped the Freedom Fighters through some serious trauma. Having a little brother to take care of might have taken their minds off the war._


	32. Monk Gyatso

_For tophaintweak -_

* * *

**Monk Gyatso**

True greatness can never be forgotten.


	33. Wang Fire

_This was for a bit of fun! Request by storywriter1id :)_

* * *

**Wang Fire**

Not a guy you mess with.


	34. Yangchen

_For JackieStarSister -_

* * *

**Yangchen**

From her passion, came her strength.


	35. Kya

_For bendergurl123 :) -_

* * *

**Kya**

Never doubt what mothers would sacrifice.


	36. Lu Ten

_For ChelberNo.1 -_

* * *

**Lu Ten**

This soldier boy never marched home.

* * *

_I based this on Iroh's 'Leaves from the Vine.' That episode was absolutely heart-wrenching._


	37. Pakku

_For DieHardKataang :) -_

* * *

**Pakku**

You never know what to expect.

* * *

_Simple, but his entire life changed in the span of a few weeks!_


	38. The Blue Spirit

_Wow, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews :) I really appreciate it! For DieHardKataang -_

* * *

**The Blue Spirit**

Masks do not just protect identities.

* * *

_I always figured Zuko used the Blue Spirit to do things he couldn't do. Kind of like a courage booster._


	39. Piandao

_For JackieStarSister -_

* * *

**Piandao**

Ambition can define a man's worth.


	40. The Painted Lady

_For JackieStarSister and Fokusas -_

* * *

**The Painted Lady**

In nature, the spirit does dwell.

* * *

_A little poetic, but I was inspired by a quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson which I thought suited the Painted Lady, "Nature always wears the colours of the spirit". As always, your thoughts are appreciated :)_


	41. Kuzon

_Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! You are absolutely wonderful :) here's to Fokusas-_

* * *

**Kuzon**

He lives on in their adventures.

* * *

_When I looked him up, I read about how he was the one that took Aang on his first life-threatening experience so that was the inspiration behind this._


	42. The Runaway

_For Fokusas -_

* * *

**The Runaway**

Deception breeds the sweetest of profits.


	43. The Blind Bandit

_For Fokusas -_

* * *

**The Blind Bandit**

It pays to be an underdog.


	44. The Boulder

_For Fokusas -_

* * *

**The Boulder**

Strength is more than just muscle.

* * *

_I've been getting a few reviews wondering about Legend of Korra, and whether I'll be doing memoirs for the characters there. It's a possibility in the future, but I haven't had the opportunity to watch the entire show yet (I've only seen a few episodes, unfortunately) and I'd like to get to know the characters a little more before I attempt anything. I'm appalling at time management, but it's on the list for future projects. :D _


	45. Hope

_For Fokusas - _

* * *

**Hope**

A name can possess great power.


	46. Tui and La

_For Fokusas:_

* * *

**Tui and La**

Balance cannot exist without a sacrifice.

* * *

_I based this off the notion that Tui and La sacrificed their place in the Spirit World to help mankind, whilst Yue sacrificed herself to maintain the balance that had been made._


	47. Momo

_For Fokusas and Somebody knows: _

* * *

**Momo**

Probably an evil mastermind in disguise.


	48. Jin

_For Fokusas and Somebody:_

* * *

**Jin**

She still wonders about 'what ifs'.

* * *

_Yes, yes, I know she may have moved on and all, but I'm a hopeless romantic so what of it. Besides, I like to think that when she finally knew who he really was, she was all "damn, son." In a much more pleasant way, of course._


	49. Song

_For Fokusas, Somebody and bendergurl123 -_

* * *

**Song**

Her best revenge was her forgiveness.

* * *

_Eventhough Song may not have forgiven the Fire Nation at the time, I thought with her level of compassion, one day she would. And I like to think that's what stunned Zuko - that someone could be marked the same way he was, but not be bitter like him._


	50. Lo and Li

_For Fokusas and storywriter1id -_

* * *

**Lo and Li**

People are not what they seem.

* * *

_As much as they contributed to her insanity, I honestly don't think they knew what Azula was capable of. _


	51. Bosco

_For Fokusas-_

* * *

**Bosco**

Animals are a reflection of ourselves.

* * *

_As talented as the bear was, he was probably the least vicious creature ever - even less than Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Kinda like Kuei himself._


	52. Hama

_I'm going to pretend Bosco wasn't eaten and lived a long, happy life dancing and juggling to his heart's content. And no one can convince me otherwise. For DieHardKataang -_

* * *

**Hama**

Cruelty derives from weakness, not strength.


	53. Kataang

_I received an intriguing set of requests by Lauraesque, one of which was on the relationship between Katara and Aang. I know, I know, these memoirs are technically on characters, but I thought it would be a nice change, and it's part of the Avatar universe and all. So, to Lauraesque - _

* * *

**Kataang**

War began what ended in love.

* * *

_There's so much to say with the two of them - but I gave it a shot and here it is. What do you think? _


	54. Ba Sing Se

_For Lauraesque. A city this time!_

* * *

**Ba Sing Se**

Corruption crumbles the highest of walls.


	55. Ember Island

_For Lauraesque -_

* * *

**Ember Island**

Truth exists in the strangest place.

* * *

_Took inspiration from what Lo and Li said about finding yourself...or something like that._

_As always, love to hear your thoughts!_


	56. The Southern Water Tribe

_For Lauraesque -_

* * *

**The Southern Water Tribe**

The home of warriors and heroes.

* * *

_Just a side note, I'm trying to do every request that comes my way - but I'm afraid these memoirs are strictly canon. I'm super sorry but I can't do pairings that aren't part of the Avatar universe. Massive apologies and I hope you enjoy the rest though! I'll take anything else :D_


	57. June

_This sort of suddenly popped into my head so I had to publish it immediately. For ChelberNo.1 - _

* * *

**June**

A universe exists behind her smile.

* * *

_Essentially, June strikes me as one of the most mysterious characters onscreen. Let's face it, we don't really know much about her - but I like to think she has some remarkable backstory, and that ambiguity was what I wanted to focus on._


	58. Lao and Poppy Beifong

_Quite a popular request, this one! Let's hope I hit the nail, then. For Somebody knows, Fokusas and JackieStarSister -_

* * *

**Lao and Poppy Beifong**

Parental love is the most damaging.

* * *

_Took inspiration from Mitch Albom here, the author of 'The Five People You Meet In Heaven.' Brilliant read. _

_I do believe that they loved Toph immensely - they just didn't quite know how to handle her. The love was definitely there though, even if Lao went through a weird phase of denial. _

_Your thoughts, as always, are welcome._


	59. The Big Bad Hippo

_Absolutely loving the feedback_, _everyone. Thank you! For Fokusas -_

* * *

**The Big Bad Hippo**

A giant in more than size.

* * *

_Sort of similar to his buddy, The Boulder, but the two strike me as oddly similar, given that both used to wrestle for money and would eventually fight for their country instead._

_Besides, apparently he was based off Andre the Giant, and he was sweet as they come!_


	60. The Gecko

_Another earthbending wrestler for Fokusas! _

* * *

**The Gecko**

Volatile as the name he keeps.

* * *

_I had almost forgotten about this guy! He sort of creeps me out a bit with his strange crawling. Fun fact - he was based on WWE wrestler Rey Mysterio. _


	61. Master Yu

_And now for Toph's earthbending instructor/incompetent bounty hunter at Fokusas' request -_

* * *

**Master Yu**

False pride is a fool's glory.

* * *

_At the end of the day, I thought Yu was a fraud. Oh sure, he had his own academy and whatnot, but the fact he told Aang that he could essentially pay his way to the next belt demonstrated just how little he actually respected the art. There really wasn't much to be proud of, in my opinion._


	62. Xin Fu

_For Fokusas -_

* * *

**Xin Fu**

Eventually, greed fails even the greedy.

* * *

_Do leave your thoughts! _


	63. Professor Zei

_For Fokusas -_

* * *

**Professor Zei**

In leaving reality, he found peace.

* * *

_I thought of going down the typical path of knowledge and sacrifice - but after some thought, it struck me that perhaps it would be best to focus on his happiness and the fulfilment of his dreams. _

_What do you all think? :)_


	64. Foaming Mouth Guy

_For A Person, great choice too! :)_

* * *

**Foaming Mouth Guy**

Nobody can be a bigger fan.

* * *

_Eh, simple and light-hearted. These are always fun to do! Do leave any thoughts, comments, or hellos if you can! :D_


	65. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops

_Gosh, this took some thinking! For Aria Saeryen -_

* * *

**Foo Foo Cuddlypoops**

Small, but by no means insignificant.

* * *

_Who doesn't remember this little guy? _

_As always, thoughts are beloved. :)_


	66. Haru

_For none -_

* * *

**Haru**

A stone today. A mountain tomorrow.

* * *

_I've always thought that Haru's development as a boy who used to earthbend in secret to helping invade the Fire Nation was the result of fierce determination and perseverance. _

_Plus, that goatee has a willpower of its own. _


	67. Tyro

_Thanks for the reviews lately, everyone! I'm super sorry if I'm slow with requests (I take them as they come) but I'm working my way through it, and I promise each one will be answered soon. :) For none -_

* * *

**Tyro**

Sometimes survival is defiance in itself.

* * *

_Is it just me, or are all the old people in this show super awesome? Oh, and for those that may have forgotten - this is Haru's father :)_

_Until next time, folks!_


	68. Chief Arnook

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Chief Arnook**

Ultimately, the greatest leaders must sacrifice.

* * *

_Phew, this was hard. Despite him being a beloved chief, at the end of the day, he was a father that lost his daughter - even if she did become the moon. Can't really hug a moon, you see._

_Your thoughts, as always, are appreciated._


	69. Hahn

_Yue's fiancé, for Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Hahn**

1. (noun) where stupidity and ego combine.

* * *

_Oh, this was a bit of fun. And a little change of format now and then keeps things interesting, doesn't it? _


	70. Joo Dee

_For Raawiyah -_

* * *

**Joo Dee**

Weak minds are easy to control.

* * *

_Well, Jet overcame his brainwashing - so go Jet! _

_As always, thoughts are cherished and kept in a trophy cabinet in my living room._


	71. Sukka

_Another popular pairing, for storywriter1id, DieHardKataang and Lauraesque -_

* * *

**Sukka**

Respect built friendship that love ignited.

* * *

_My god, this was hard, but I finally got it down to six words so I had to publish it! I was captured by Jeremy Taylor's quote: Love is friendship set on fire. As you can see, it's the inspiration behind this. _

_Particularly here, I'd love to know what you think._


	72. Yukka

_For DieHardKataang -_

* * *

**Yukka**

Their story would become a fairytale.

* * *

_It isn't everyone that can claim making out with the moon. It probably makes for a great bedtime story, too - in the saddest way, of course._

_See y'all next time! :)_


	73. The Lion-Turtles

_For Jokermask18 -_

* * *

**The Lion-Turtles**

They sowed the seed of insatiability.

* * *

_Whilst looking them up, I came across their entire story with Wan and Raava, whom I haven't encountered on LoK yet, and since I'm a curious bird, I ended up reading the whole thing. I'm not good with spoilers, you see. But I couldn't get it out of my head, so here's the product! _

_As always, your thoughts are cherished._


	74. Combustion Man

_Also known as Sparky Sparky Boom Man! For Quynn and Lauraesque -_

* * *

**Combustion Man**

Because normal firebending is too mainstream.

* * *

_Okay, I had a little fun here. I guess I can't take myself seriously for too long._

_Hipster Combustion Man really takes the edge off things, doesn't it?_


	75. Long Feng

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Long Feng**

Arrogance is the death of dictators.


	76. Dai Li

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Dai Li**

Made with honour, they disgraced her.

* * *

_By her, I mean Kyoshi, of course. _


	77. Tho, Due and Huu

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Tho, Due and Huu**

Fools are the wise's greatest disguise.

* * *

_'Course, this doesn't apply to everyone. Some fools will always be fools. _

_On a side note, thanks for the reviews everybody! :) Super wonderful to hear all your thoughts! _


	78. Airbending

_A different request by Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Airbending **

Spirit is mightier than any force.

* * *

_Genuine curiosity: which element would you choose to bend?_


	79. Waterbending

_Great to hear your responses from last time! Lovely mix of choices. Personally, I think I'd love airbending, though I doubt I have the ability to be as spiritually enlightened as the airbenders. It seems really fun, though! _

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Waterbending**

Despite its changes, water never forgets.

* * *

_I based this off the idea that waterbenders have such a strong sense of community, as well as Iroh's lessons. _

_As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. _


	80. Earthbending

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Earthbending**

Come what may, they will endure.

* * *

_Patience and perseverance seem to be a part of an earthbender's character. Sort of like nature itself, if you will. _

_As a side note, I'm afraid I won't be taking anymore requests. I have enough to end this collection - which is still a fair few more, mind you! - and I'm pleased with what I have so far. Gotta draw the line somewhere, right? So massive apologies if you had any ideas :( _

_Until next time, folks! _


	81. Firebending

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Firebending**

Passion is the genesis of power.


	82. Energybending

_For Somebody knows -_

* * *

**Energybending**

To bend, but never to break.

* * *

_Woohoo, bending arts! What are your thoughts? :)_


	83. The Dark One

_For Lauraesque, from the Promise trilogy -_

* * *

**The Dark One**

Oh, the perils of being misunderstood.

* * *

_Ah, teenagers. This guy was the best part, in my opinion! _


	84. Sneers

_Unusual posting time, I know, but I had the idea and all. For Lauraesque -_

* * *

**Sneers**

Open minds make for good hearts.


	85. Banished Servant

_The servant girl Azula banished on her coronation day, for bendergurl123 -_

* * *

**Banished Servant**

She never touched a cherry again.


	86. Aunt Wu

_For Quynn -_

* * *

**Aunt Wu**

Know the future and control it.


	87. King Kuei - Lo and Li

_I was given a request by KaseyLyndal where I had to find someone that fit the words, "He loved him like a son," excluding Iroh and Gyatso. There was the freedom to change the pronouns and tenses, but it still was a challenge. And so, here are my two answers!_

* * *

**He loved him like a son**

Earth King Kuei about his bear, Bosco.

**They loved her like a daughter**

Lo and Li about Azula.

* * *

_The last one is my own imagination, you can say. I just figured the two old ladies had practically raised Azula, giving her advice and being her mentors and all. I had the feeling they did care about her - and maybe even loved her? _

_These are my answers, anyway. What would yours be? :) _


	88. Maiko

_For shyangel101 and Lauraesque -_

* * *

**Maiko**

In the familiar, they found wonder.


	89. Jeong Jeong

_For BuzzedBeelzebub -_

* * *

**Jeong Jeong**

Bitterness imprisons even the strongest spirits.

* * *

_Despite being "freed" from the Fire Nation army, with his resentful attitude towards his very own bending, he couldn't very well escape himself._


	90. Miyuki

_The herbalist's cat, for Aria Saeryen -_

* * *

**Miyuki**

Maybe she was born with it...

* * *

_Total pun here! The thing about Miyuki was that she's quite old for a cat, but the herbs and stuff she was fed kept her youthful (and alive). _


	91. Freedom Fighters

_For A Person -_

* * *

**Freedom Fighters**

With each victory, childhoods were lost.


	92. Turtle Ducks

_For Lauraesque and Gabrielle Avis -_

* * *

**Turtle Ducks**

Teaching Fire Lords since 94 AG.

* * *

_I can't handle their cuteness!_


	93. Melon Lord

_For Trunksie-Kun -_

* * *

**Melon Lord**

The deadliest tyrant of all time.

* * *

_Toph was just the coolest. _


	94. Wan Shi Tong

_For Radiant Celestial Aura -_

* * *

**Wan Shi Tong**

Wisdom is not found in books.

* * *

_The owl had a valid point about the abuse of knowledge, but a__massing a massive library of everything one could possibly know and never really applying it to practical use seems rather foolish and futile to me._


	95. Pentapox

_For Radiant Celestial Aura -_

* * *

**Pentapox**

When in doubt, act like zombies.


	96. Space Sword

_For Radiant Celestial Aura -_

* * *

**Space Sword**

The most heartbreaking loss on-screen.

* * *

_Someone told me Sokka finds it again. I choose to firmly believe this._


	97. Boomerang

_For Radiant Celestial Aura -_

* * *

**Boomerang**

There exists no bond as strong.

* * *

_As the bond between a guy and his boomerang. *sniffles* _


	98. The Mechanist

_For Guest -_

* * *

**The Mechanist**

He invents to fill a void.


	99. The Gaang

_For Lauraesque -_

* * *

**The Gaang**

Always together, until the very end.

* * *

_We're almost at the end, folks!_


	100. Avatar: The Last Airbender

_At last, to finish the series -_

* * *

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Everything ends, except the greatest stories.

* * *

_They stick with us, in one form or another. _

_And that's it, folks! It's been quite a journey, hasn't it? I hadn't anticipated this to become what it is now, but that's really because of you. To every reader, kudos to you for sticking throughout! You all deserve a cookie. In particular, to those that left requests, opinions and advice - thank you. Everyone was so helpful and encouraging, and I'm super grateful for your support! :D _

_Great news! I've finally caught up with LoK, and whilst my feels all recover from the battering they received, I fully plan on making a series of memoirs for the characters there too. So stay tuned, everybody! _

_And finally, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. _

_BloomRay x_


End file.
